Erynie
(Furies, Devils of Vengeance) ''(CR8) Medium Outsider (Devil, Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful) '''Initiative': +11 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, true seeing, ''See in Darkness, Perception +18 '''Speed': 30ft, Fly 50ft (Good) ACs: KAC: 23 EAC: 22 CMan: 31 (+7 Dex, +6/5 Natural armor) HP: 118 DR: 5 / Good, Immunity Fire, Poison, Resistance '''Acid 10, Cold 10 '''SR '''19 '''Fort: +11 Ref: +12 Will: +7 Attack (melee): Sintered Longsword +19 or 2x at +15 (2D8+13 Kinetic (slashing)) -- Axiomatic, Unholy Attack (ranged): Seeker Rifle +17 or 2x at +13 (2D8+8 Acid, 100ft) -- Flaming, Frozen (Choice during combat) Spell-like abilities: Constant -- True Seeing At will -- Fear(Single target instead of cone, cast at rank 3, Will save DC 18) Holographic Image (Cast at rank 3, Will DC18 to disbelieve) Teleport (Self + 50lbs of objects only) Disguise Self (Humanoid form) 1/day -- Summon (Level 3, 2 Bearded Devils, 50%) STR +5 DEX +7 CON +5 INT+2 WIS +4 CHA +5 Feats: Opening volley, Quick Draw, Improved Initiative, Deadly Aim, Blind Fight, Skill Synergy (Survival, Perception), Jet Dash Skill: Acrobatics +17, Culture +14, Diplomacy +17, Perception +18, Stealth +19, Survival +18 Description Resembling dark winged women, Erynies are the physical manifestation of the desire for vengeance in the Devil's realm. They are beautiful yet disturbing, and their beauty is blemished, or enhanced to some, by combat scars. Serving in the Nine Hells, the goal of many of the Furies is to bring in more souls to hell as they damn people while acting like angels of vengeance, often damning both the person requesting vengeance to be taken and the one on which vengeance is meted out. Erynies are not judges, however, simply executioners, and in the end, they are not meant to have feelings for either sides when working. As a vendetta goes on, Erynies sometimes start fighting among each other as calls for vengeance echoes from all sides, but in the end, a higher ranked Devil might very well act as the judge in the matter, ordering all Erynies to stand down, or worst, eliminate a single side of the vendetta... except for one lonesome survivor, so the blood debt goes on to an even more destructive end in the future. Tactics Erynies generally fight alone, as a lone bloody blade of vengeance. They will track their prey over any length, using teleportation magic to infiltrate locales they are barred from and even taking humanoid form to travel from planet to planet. Once they locate their target, they will zero-in on them and do everything in their power to destroy it, ignoring any other enemies except things which would actively prevent her from killing it. They generally attempt to kill the target at a range at first, and if it seems to take too long, they will engage in melee using the Opening Volley feat to get tactical advantage against their target. Having the Blind fight, True Seeing and See in the Dark, Erynies do not care if they plunge the room they are in in total darkness, sometimes spending an action to turn the room dark by destroying a light source or simply extinguishing the lights. If their target remains out of reach because of bodyguards, the Fury will use Holographic Image and Fear to break the morale and confuse her enemies, relying on the natural gift of Devils to gate in allies only if there is a risk her prey might escape because of outside interference. Category:Monster Category:Devil Category:Supernatural